Untitled
by gothic satan-wolf
Summary: AU Pokemon naruto Xover Sakura is an aspiring co-ordinator who dreams to be the best can she do it with the help of sasuke and naruto when two members of Akatsuki insist on following them? ItaSakuDei OCSaku
1. Profiles

**Character profiles**

**AN: ok I'll start with their profiles so i don't have to describe them to much in the story when they are introduced. This is a Naruto Pokemon crossover with ItaSakuDei pairing. Their Pokemons moves are unlimited and they can carry eight Pokemon at a time coz this is my fanfic and I said so. :D **

Character profiles

Name: Sakura Haruno (Co-ordinator)

Age: 15

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Cherry blossom pink with black tips, cut jagged to her shoulders

Travel clothes: Tripp black and purple corset top, Black and purple tripp pants with chains, black fishnet gloves, black and purple converses with bright purple shoelaces, black leather jacket with chins when cold

Contest clothes: Black/grey plaid mini dress with studds, high heels, fishnet gloves

Pokemon team: Dark Absol, Houndoom, Umbreon, Red Gyarados, Quilava, Garchomp, Glaceon and Dark Rayquaza

Travels with: Naruto and Sasuke

Name: Sasuke Uchiha (Trainer)

Age: 16

Eyes: Onyx

Hair: Blue – black

Travel clothes: Black skin tight leather vest with Uchiha fan as zipper, black jeans with silver chains and belts, black and silver fingerless gloves, white arm warmer on left arm, silver choker with Uchiha fan, black boots

Pokemon team: Seviper, Mightyena, Sableye, Metagross, Torterra, Dark Ramparados, Aerodactyl, Magnezone

Travels with: Sakura and Naruto

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Trainer)

Age: 16

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Hair: Blonde

Travel clothes: Black singlet, baggy orange pants, black and orange jacket (like in shippuden but without the collart and more fitting) and black etnies with orange stripes

Pokemon team: Ninetails, Pikachu, Shiny Snorlax, Staraptor, Empoleon, Bastioden, Walrein, Glalie

Travels with: Sasuke and Sakura

Name: Itachi Uchiha (Trainer/Antagonist)

Age: 19

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: Black

Travel clothes: Black slayer helmet t-shirt, black tripp pants, black boots, black leather jacket with red clouds

Pokemon team: Dusknoir, Rhypherior, Dark Charizard, Mismagius, Steelix, Alakazam, Salamence, Aggron

Travels with: Deidara

Name: Deidara (Trainer/Antagonist)

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Travel Clothes: Black Escape the Fate War t-shirt, black and blue tripp pants, boots, black leather jacket with red clouds

Pokemon team: Gengar, Shiny Flygon, Exploud, Altaria, Banette, Tyranitar, Tropius, Swampert

Travels with: Itachi

Name: Sasori Akasuna (Co-ordinator/undercover antagonist/friendly rival for Sakura)

Age: 19

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Red

Travel clothes: Black 'Resistance: Fall of man' shirt, black and crimson straight legged pants with dog clips, black lace up boots, black leather jacket with red clouds

Contest clothes: Black button up shirt with skull on the side and has the sleeves cut off, black trousers with eyelet straps, usual boots

Pokemon team: Donphan, Scizor, Slowking, Shiny Milotic, Manetric, Shiftry, Masquerain, Lucario

Travel with: Ryo (OC)

Name: Ryo (Trainer/undercover antagonist/flirt around Sakura)

Age: 16

Eyes: Dark purple

Hair: Black with dark purple streaks (natural)

Travel clothes: Black leather jacket with red clouds (unbuttoned with no shirt underneath), loose red tie around the collar of the jacket, straight jeans (half a size too big), black etnies

Pokemon team: Froslass, Shiny Gallade, Porygon-Z, Kyogre, Luxray, Crawdaunt, Lunatone, Torkoal

**AN: Those are the main characters. The Pokemon that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are listed to have are them in their final stages and will still not have been evolved and in some cases caught until later in the story. Hope that's not too hard to understand. All of Sakura's clothes are from Hot topic. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for a title for the story please tell me because I'm stuck.**

**Wolfie**


	2. meetings

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A pale girl with short pink jair with black tips was making her way throught the forest. Her emerald green eyes, rimmed with purple eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, observed her surroundings carefully and her black and purple converses made soft sounds as she walked. She wore a black and dark purple corset top with black and dark purple tripp pants that nearls touched the floor. She paused when she heard a soft rustle and took a poke'ball from her belt loop. An Eevee came out of the bushes smiling happily but froze when it caught sight of her. "Umbreon! Hit it!" the girl called, throwing her poke'ball into the air. A large Umbreon appeared in front of the Eevee. "Umbreon, use dark pulse!" the girl commanded. Umbreon opened its mouth and launched the attack on the other pokemon. "Eev!" it was sent flying back and was knocked out. "Alright, poke'ball" the girl through an empty poke'ball at the exhausted Eevee and watched as the light flickered, before finally stopping. She smiled. "Great job, thanks Umbreon" she told it, feeding it a poke'block and returning it to its ball. She picked up her newly caught Eevee and put it with her Dark Absol, Umbreon, Houndour and Gyarados before continuing on.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Elsewhere….

"Oi Teme! Hurry up, I want to get to the first gym as soon as possible" a blonde boy shouted to his companion. Unlike him, who was as hyper and ebergetic as they get, his companion was quiet and brooding. "Hn. Shut up dobe. Do you even know where the first gym is?" he asked the blonde. "uh…" the blonde faultered. "Hn. Dobe." The blonde glared. "Shut up Sasuke! If your so smart, why don't you tell me where it is" he challenged. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Our first gym leader is someone called Gai. Fighting type pokemon. He's based in Oreburgh City." "…stupid, know it all sasuke – teme…" the blonde grumbled. "Maybe you should have listened in the academy Naruto – dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto pouted. "But its so booooring" he whined. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dobe…don't ever pout at me again" he told Naruto, inwardly shuddering. "Whatever…To Oreobird City we go!" Naruto announced happily, walking in a random direction. Sasuke was sorely tempted to face palm himself. "Dobe…its Oreburgh City, not Oreobird and its that way" he said annoyed, pointing in the oppisite direction Naruto was heading. "Oh…ehehe…" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke was now visibly twitching. He had been putting up with Naruto's whining for….three hours? It was a miracle he hadn't lost it yet. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the millionth time. Snap. "NO!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto cowered in fear. Sasuke sighed. "We'll be there in about two days" he told Naruto.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"It would seem your little brother has started his journey, and with Naruto no less. I'm surprised he's put up with him all these years" a voice spoke. A tall male with long black hair in a low ponytail stood before the figure who was speaking. "Leader, you called me here for a reason?" asked the black haired male. "Itachi, I want you to follow your brother as well as find a possible candidate for a new member. We are one down. If you see any rare pokemon, catch it and bring it to me" the man hidden in the shadows spoke. "Yes Leader" said Itachi. "Kisame, is out on another solo mission, you'll be travelling with Deidara this time" the voice spoke again before the dark figure disappeared. Itachi twitched slightly. _'Deidara? He partnered me with Deidara? That stupi loud mouth is going to make me fail this mission'_ he thought.

Itachi entered the kitchen where the rest of Akatsuki were seated. He looked around and spotted a blonde with long hair tied in a half high ponytail. "Deidara, Leader has a mission for us" Itachi said emotionlessly. The blonde looked up, his eyes shining with amusement and mischief. "Oh? I take it your not too happy yeah?" he grinned. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Get ready, we leave in an hour" he said before walking out. Deidara's grin widened. _'I'm going to annoy the crap out of the Uchiha on this mission. Serves him right'_ Deidara thought. He too got up and left to pack.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

TIMESKIP – two days

"Finally! Teme, we're here!" Naruto shouted, running around happily. "Dobe. Shut up. Your scaring the shit out of the towns people and your going to crash if your not careful" Sasuke warned. Too late. Naruto was so happy that he tripped on air and landed in a heap, knocking over a girl around their age over. "Oh shit, I'm sorry," Naruto freaked, "your not hurt are you?" "I'm fine" the girl said, standing up. Naruto stared. "What?" she demanded. "Y-y-your hair…itd PINK!" Naruto shouted. Her eyes narrowed. Whack! Naruto was sent flying back when she punched him. Sasuke looked the girl over. Pink and black hair, emerald coloured eyes, gothis/emo style of dress, pale skin. _'Not bad looking, and I can tell she isn't a fangirl'_ he thought. "Hn. I'm Sasuke. The idiot you sent flying is Naruto" he told her. She turned to look at him and a short pause followed. "Sakura Haruno," she said, "Co-ordinator and yourself?" "The idiot and me are both trainers. We're here to battle Gai" Sasuke said. Sakura grinned. "Heard he's pretty tough but he's on holidays at the moment. His student has taken over the gym for a few months but don't worry. Lee is just as good, though if I may say, Lee supposedly lacks more in defense than Gai does" she informed him. Sasuke let a smirk form. "Is that so?Too bad. I was looking forward to a well balanced battle." Now it was her turn to smirk. "A balanced battle you may not have, but a challenging one you do. What his defense lacks he makes up for in offence. One direct hit and you pokemon is probably down for the count." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "THAT MAKES IT MORE FUN! I'M GONNA BEAT THIS LEE AND BE THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke hit him on the head. "Dobe."

After a visit to the pokemon centre, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura who decided to tag along found themselves at the doors to the Gym. Naruto opened the door and stuck his head in. "HELLOOOOOO???? ANYONE HOME????" he screamed. Sakura hit him on the head this time. "Welcome youthful ones to Oreburgh City gym!!! I am Lee, Gai – sensei's youthful apprentice. Which of you youthful trainers will I be battling today?" Sakura and Sasuke froze. There, standing before them, was a boy around 16 in green spandex. They twitched. _'Oh god…'_ they thought. Naruto paid no attention. "Bushy brows! You better be ready coz I'm gonna kick your butt!" he shouted. "So full of youth the orange one is, what is your name?" "I'm Naruto, future pokemon master! Believe it!" Lee grinned toothily, his teeth shone. "Our battle will be best out of three! Now go, my youthful Machop!" Lee called.

**AN: That's chapter one. I wasn't sure how to introduce everyone. Lee vs. Naruto will be in the next chapter and Sasuke will battle as well. Characters may be OOC but oh well. Its my story. Hope its ok for now. It will get better onve I fully get into the story. **

**Wolfie**


	3. Naruto vs Lee: Battle of YOUTH

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Last time:

"Bushy brows! You better be ready coz I'm gonna kick your butt!" he shouted. "So full of youth the orange one is, what is your name?" "I'm Naruto, future pokemon master! Believe it!" Lee grinned toothily, his teeth shone. "Our battle will be best out of three! Now go, my youthful Machop!" Lee called.

Now:

A Machop now stood in front of Lee. "Machop!" /_bring it on!/_ it cried. Naruto bit his lip. "Sakura - chan! What pokemon do I use?" he called. Said girl's eye twitched. "Naruto you idiot! Didn't you even think about what pokemon types and strategies you were going to use in battle?" she yelled back. "Erm…was I meant to?" Sakura face palmed herself at Naruto's stupidity. "Hn. Dobe. Use your Starly" Sasuke told him. Naruto grinned, "oh yeah! Thanks teme! Alright Starly, go get em'." He thre the ball up in the air and Starly shot out. "Starly!" "What a youthful Starly you have there! But not as youthful as my Machop. Go, use your youthful dynamic punch!" Lee commanded. Machop drew back his arm and launched itself at Starly. "Starly move out of the way!" As Machop closed in, Starly did a terrific dodge. "Awesome Starly now use wing attack before it lands!" Naruto told it. "STAR!" it cried. It did a loop before gaining speed in Machop's direction, wings glowing with power. Wham! "Direct hit, not bad," Sakura smiled, "seems Naruto can think on his feet." Sasuke glanced at her and smirked. She really was different from all those other girls he had met. He wondered what pokemon she had. He was brought back from his musings when another 'wham' sound was heard. This time it wasn't Machop on the floor though, it was Starly. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him. "Naruto tried to go in for another wing attack but Machop stopped it by delivering a seismis toss when Starly was close enough" she replied. He raised an eyebrow. Such a close hit would have done pretty harsh damage on Starly, type advantage or not. "Starly! Are you ok?" Naruto panicked. "Star…starly" Starly pulled itself of the ground and took of again. "Your Starly truly is youthful in spirit orange one!" Lee praised. Naruto twitched. "My names NARUTO not organge one" he glared. Sakura giggled. _'Shit what do I do. Starly's pretty roughed up. I can't try and get him too close, that'll be suicidal…'_ Naruto bared his teeth in frustration. "Machop! Finish this with your youthful crosschop!" Lee called. Again, Machop launched itself at Starly. "Starly!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto! You can't use offensive moves all the time, go to defence!" Sakura called to him. Naruto turned slightly then his eyes widened. "Starly, use whirlwind!" "Star!" Starly's wings began to flap furiously, pushing Machop back in midair. "Now tackle!" Starly charged, knocking Lee's Machop out. "Yes! Alright Starly!" Naruto jumped up and down happily. He turned to Sakura. "Thanks Sakura-cahn I owe you one!" she smiled in response. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed by Sakura's thinking and Naruto's ability to ctually comprehend what she was trying to tell him. "Return my Machop, you did so well" Lee grinned. "Hope you're ready for this. GO, my youthful Hitmontop!"

A brown pokemon with a point at the top of its head and a blue training suit jumped out of its poke'ball. " 'Montop!" it cried. "Starly return! Go, Pikachu!" Naruto yelled. "My youthful Hitmontop, use your youthful rapied spin!" Lee ordered. Hitmontop began to spin at a dizzying rate and started towards Pikachu. "PIKACHU! Jump over it when it gets close!" "Pika!" Pikachu nodded and followed Naruto's commands exactly. "Good job now use agility to get close, followed by thundershock!" Pikachu charged at an incredibly fast pace, sparks flying from its cheeks. "He's doing well on his own this time" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "Pika-chuuuuuu!" a large cry came from Pikachu as it launched its electric attack. "My youthful Hitmontop, use protect!" Lee called out to his pokemon. As the electric attack neared, a greenish coloured screen appeared around Hitmontop, protecting it from any damage. "That could be a problem though, unless Naruto managed to teach Pikachu feint already, which I doubt" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Damn!" said Naruto. Pikachu frowned as well. "Hitmontop, triple kick!" "Pika!" Pikachu cried as it was hit by the continuous kicks. "Finish my youthful one with one more rapid spin!" "Top!!!" again Hitmontop began to spin at a dizzying rate, but this time it met its mark. Pikachu was out cold. "Pikachu! Are you alright? You did awesome, have a rest" Naruto smiled. "Chu…pika pikachu" _/I'm sorry I didn't win/ _Naruto blinked. "It's alright really. You did your best, now rest." Pikachu went back into its pokeball.

"Alright, Piplup! Go!" Naruto yelled as he tossed the ball up. "That Piplup looks incredibly youthful! Go Medicham!" "…what the HELL is that thing?" Naruto yelled pointing. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke swore he felt a small sweatdrop form. "Naruto! That's Medicham, fighting and psychic type! Be careful, one of its basic moves is thunder punch!" Sakura informed him. "Ha! Don't worry Sakura-chan, me n Piplup can take this guy, right Piplup?" "Piplup!" _/That's right, no worries!/_ Sakura sighed. Naruto really should learn to pay attention sometimes. "Alright Piplup, this time we attack first! Use peck!" Piplup charged at Medicham. It was Sasuke's turn to face palm himself. "Dobe…" he muttered. "Medicham! Ice punch!" Piplup was sent flying back from the force of the hit. A move like peck was no match for the ice punch. _'Crap, I can't get too close again..unles…'_ "Piplup! Tackle!" Naruto ordered. "Pip!" It charged again. Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura freaked. "Medicham, firepunch!" "Water sport!" Piplup doused itself in water, reducing the damage taken from the fire attack. "Now use Bubblebeam!" "Pip Pip Piplup!" Bubbles came out of Piplups beak quickly, causing Medicham to gain damage and loose speed. "Now, use peck one more time!" Piplup's beak glowed as it leapt into the air and spiraled downwards for extra force. "Cham!" Direct hit and Medicham was out. Naruto grinned. "We did it Piplup!! Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto jumped around happily and picked up Piplup, dancing around with it in his arms. Lee approached Naruto, a toothy smile on his face. "Congratulations Naruto, you are indeed full of youth to be able to defeat me! As punishment for my loss I will do 500 laps around the city, if I cannot do that then it shall be 500 high kicks, if I cannot do that then it shall be.." he was cut of. "Umm, you don't have to punish yourself, that was the toughest battle I've ever had!" Naruto tried to calm Lee. "As proof of my defeat, here is the Meditate badge" Lee presented Naruto with a badge in the shape of a figure sitting down, as though it were meditating. _'Hence the name I suppose'_ he thought.

In the shadows outside, two figures watched the whole battle take place. "Kid wasn't too bad yeah. We going to try recruit him or steal his pokemon yeah?" asked the blonde figure. His companion gave him a side glance. "No." Deidara frowned. "Why not yeah? Like I said he wasn't too bad. A bit reckless but quick thinker" **(AN: *Coughing fit*)** he argued. "The girl would be of more use to us. It was her who got the boy to use defensive moves as well." Deidara looked at the girl Itachi was talking about. "She's actually pretty cute…wouldn't mind her in Akatsuki yeah" Deidara grinned. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "We're leaving" Itachi said, getting up.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

At the Pokemon Centre

"Here you go Naruto, your pokemon are as good as new!" "Thanks Nurse Shizune! I owe you one" Naruto grinned happily. "Hn. Dobe. Sakura made our Pokemon some food." Naruto's pokemon all beamed at the word 'food' and rushed to Sakura who giggled as they jumped around her feet. "Alright, here we go, no need to push" she said, setting down individual bowls for the pokemon. They ate happily alongside Sasuke's and her pokemon. "So Sasuke, are you planning to battle Lee in the morning?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "What will you be doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'll be training with my pokemon for the upcoming contest in Palkia City" **(AN: I'm making up all the towns and routes they take for contests. The places for gym battles remain the same but not the leaders or pokemon types used) **she told them. "Eh? You're a co-ordinator? I thought you were a trainer. You gave me good advice during my battle…" he trailed of. "Hn. Dobe, everyone has to know when to use defences to their advantage. Not just trainers." Naruto turned red. "Shut up teme!" Sakura sighed and walked away. 'Boys…' she muttered to her pokemon.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Next day…

"Dobe! Wake up!" Sasuke snapped. "Mmmm…five more minutes mum….zzzzzz." Sasuke twitched. "Grotle, use razor leaf." "AAH! Teme!" Naruto whined. "What the hellwas that for?" "Hn. You wouldn't get up. It's 2:40 in the afternoon. We have to leave." "But teme, don't you need to get your badge?" asked Naruto. "Dobe. I already got it. You were sleeping and apparently Sakura is leaving soon. So hurry up so we can say bye." Sasuke walked out of the room. "….SAKURA - CHAN IS LEAVING??? TEME!!!" Naruto raced after Sasuke.

Sakura was talking to Sasuke, waiting for Naruto so that she could say goodbye to him before she left. " –VING??? TEME!!!" interruped a voice. They looked up from their booth to see Naruto still in his frog pyjamas, panting. "Sakura – chan…are you (pant) really (pant) leaving by (pany) yourself?" Naruto choked out. Sakura blinked then smiled softly. "Yes Naruto I am. I have to make my way as soom as possible otherwise I'll miss my contest." "Can't you come with us though? We can pass through all the towns. All of us can see more than what we originally would" Naruto pleaded. "The dobe is making sense for once" Sasuke said. Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Yes he is, but my contest is in the opposite direction of your next gym battle." Naruto pulled the puppy eyes out. Sakura sighed and pulled out a map. "Tell you what, why don't I meet you along this road? Its like a giant round about. Our paths split to make a circle of sorts I suppose, but then join back at the end of the two routes. A pokemon centre is near there. That's where I can meet you. Deal?" she asked. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. "Hn." "Hell yeah!!! I can't wait Saku-chan!"

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Sakura made her way down the path by herself. She sighed. "Its kinda lonely now…no somewhat emo male who wears leather vests and no hyper blonde in bright orange…." She sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing them at the end of the week." She continues down the dirt path, taking in the scenery and listening to nature. She smiled when she saw an Azumaril carrying its baby Azuril back to the safety of its den. _'So cute…'_ she thought. She stopped at a nearby lake and decided to let her pokemon out. Her Gyarados swam in the lake, Houndour, Absol and Umbreon played tag while Eevee sat in her lap enjoying a good groom. "So Eevee, I'm going to be using you for the appeal round of my first contest in a few days, what do you think? You up for it?" she asked her pokemon. "Eev! Eevee eev!" _Yep! Just watch, I'll show you how I can blow the audience away!/ _Sakura let out a giggle and hugged her pokemon. "I can't wait."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"Teme, I miss Sakura-Chan already" Naruto complained. Sasuke hit him on the head. "Hn. Quiet dobe. We'll be seeing her by the end of the week." Naruto opened his mouth to say more but a rustle from the bushes stopped him. He turned around and watched as a Vulpix stepped out. "A Vulpix! I'm going to catch it Teme! Believe it!" Naruto announced. "Hn. Hurry up and attack or it'll get away" Sasuke warned. Naruto's eyes widened. "Shit…Go Piplup!" he called. "Pip pip piplup!" the little penguin pokemon turned to the fire fox. "Use bubblebeam!" A steady stream of bubbles hit Vulpix, causing damage. "Vul…VULPIX!" Vulpix let out a powerful flamethrower, causing steam to erupt. "No, Vulpix can't get away! Piplup, tackle quick!" Piplup tackled in the direction where it thought Vulpix may be, luckily it guessed right and Vulpix was sent tumbling. "Finish with peck!" Piplup's beak glowed as it bombarded Vulpix with its attack. "Poke'ball!" Naruto yelled. Vulpix disappeared into the ball. Naruto held his breath as the ball moved. Finally the light went of, signalling a capture and Vulpix was his. "Yes! I caught Vulpix! I told you I would teme!" Naruto gloated. "Dobe. I never said you couldn't or wouldn't." Naruto's grin faultered. "….stupid teme…" he mummbled.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**AN: So that's chapter two I guess…I hope its getting better. Thanks to the reviewers and story alert/favouriters. Next chapter I'll be focusing more on Sakura's contest rather than Sasuke and Naruto's gym battle. Don't worry, Deidara and Itachi will have more of a role in chapter 3 or 4. I have exams starting Monday and haven't studied one tiny bit so basically this weekend is dedicated to it. I'll try and update soon, most likely near the end of next week. Thanks for reading!**

**Wolfie**


	4. New pokemon, Sasori and contest appeals

**Chapter three**

Last time:

"Yes! I caught Vulpix! I told you I would teme!" Naruto gloated. "Dobe. I never said you couldn't or wouldn't." Naruto's grin faultered. "….stupid teme…" he mummbled.

Now:

TIMESKIP – One day

Sakura grinned as she entered Palkia City. The people were so cheerful and welcoming, as she made her way through the large, elaboratly decorated entrance gates she was bombarded by residents offering her assistance and flowers. "Umm…thank you, they're really pretty" Sakura smiled, taking a bouquet of daffodils from an elderly woman. She made her way to the Pokemon centre to get her team healed, they had encountered a trainer on the way and he had demanded a battle. She had been victorious with three out of five matches but all her pokemon were exhausted. She entered a large building with a giant 'P' atop the roof, marking it as the place she was looking for and walked in. "Nurse Shizune?" she called. A young woman in her twenties poked her head out. "Ah, hello. How may I help you today?" the dark haired woman asked. Sakura smiled politely. "I need my pokemon healed and I also require a room for the next three days." Nurse Shizune smiled back. "That's no problem dear. Bring your pokemon here and I'll heal them while you drop your stuff off. Here is your key, you'll be in room 304" Shizune said, handing her a card key. "Thank you." Sakura made her way to the room to put away her bag while Nurse Shizune recovered her pokemon. She stretched and jumped onto the soft bed, thinking about her upcoming contest, Naruto and Sasuke. She sighed. _'Man I'm so psyched for tomorrow. I can't wait. I hope I'll do ok though. I haven't entered a contest for such a long time. Last one I was in was back I Johto sometime last year…'_ Sakura smiled. She had received a pokemon egg back in the Johto region for winning a contest that tested the bond between pokemon and trainer. She had been so excited when it hatched into her first Eevee and even more thrilled when it evolved during her battle for her final contest ribbon, winning her the match. It was special to her because it was also on the one day that they had held a contest at night. Getting up, Sakura freshened up in the bathroom before making her way back to the main part of the pokemon centre to get her pokemon.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Sakura walked in the park, enjoying the scent of flowers and the sound of flying type pokemon. It was relaxing. The forest and rivers she passed to get here were too, but this had a more homely feel to it and for that she was greatful. She missed her family. She didn't see them for almost a whole year when she had gone to Johto and now she was here. She had only stayed with them for a few months and it had gotten lonely on her travels without another human companion. She smiled again as she remembered Naruto and Sasuke. _'It won't be like that this time though. This time I'll have companions that I can talk and joke with.'_ Sakura continued walking until she caught a glimpse of clear blue behind the bushes. Curious, she went through and gasped at the sight. A large lake was hidden from view by trees, canopies and shrubs, making a refuge for wild pokemon in the city. The grass was, if possible, even greener than the one she had been previously walking on and the flowers bloomed in such abundance that she could barely see her feet. _'This would be a great place to train but…'_ she looked around at th pokemon all sleeping and playing happily, _'it would disturb and scare them and I couldn't possibly risk any damage to this refuge'_ Sakura thought. She sat down beneath a tree and enjoyed the suns rays on her pale skin. _'It's so nice here…I'm sure I could spare and hour or two.'_ She fell asleep after that thought.

By the time Sakura woke up, it was already dark. "Shit…" she said to herself. _'My contest is tomorrow and I haven't trained at all today'_ she thought. Suddenly, her pokeball opened, revealing her Eevee. "Eev! Eevee eev!" it said happily in greeting. Sakura smiled and picked up her pokemon. "Hey there, here to keep me company?" she asked. "Eevee!" _/You bet!/_ She laughed. "You up for some nightime training then? The contest is tomorrow and we need to fit in some practice. Everyone should be asleep by now so we won't be disturbed." "Vee!" _/Ofcourse, let's train!/_ They made their way to a clear field a little ways from the centre and began to practice their appeal. Sakura also called out her Houndour as Eevee was paired with him for the double battles. They practiced for a few hours before calling it a night and going for a well deserved sleep.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Naruto and Sasuke – Earlier that day

"Teme! Where are we heading next?" Naruto asked an irritated Sasuke. "Dobe. Do you know any of the cities we have to go to for our gym battles?" he asked. "…" Naruto was silent and Sasuke faced palmed himself. He muttered a few inaudible curses before continueing. "Next gym is in Floaroma City. Grass type and the gym leader is some girl called Ino Yanamaka. Her family specialises in grass types and has several chains of flower stores throughout Sinnoh." **(AN: I was going to use Ino as Sakura's rival but I think that's been done enough and I'd rather make an OC or use another character – I have one in mind. As for the city I know that it should be Eterna city but I think the name 'Floaroma' would suit better considering..)** Naruto grinned. "Grass types eh? This is gonna be easy, BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh? Just how may I ask is it going to be easy when you very nearly lost to the first gym leader?" "Well, I have Starly and Vulpix. Flying and fire types are good against grass typed neh?" Naruto asked, unsure now. "Dobe. Just because you have type advantage doesn't mean you should get cocky. Her pokemon are probably more experienced and know more attacks than yours, not to mention she could have taught them moves to help defend themselves against their weakness'" Sasuke told him, annoyed. Naruto frowned. _'Stupid teme. How does he know all this stuff?'_ he thought. "Dobe, I know this because I didn't goof of or sleep during the academy. Not to mention, common sense" Sasuke snapped. "EHHH??? Are you like, psychic? How did you know what I was thinking???" Naruto freaked at the prospect of his companion being able to read minds. _'oh no! what if he knows about all __'those'__ thoughts???' _"Hn. Dobe. You were thinking out loud." Naruto fell down anime style.

4 hours later…

Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky. "Hn. Dobe, we'll stop here for the night, it's getting dark." Naruto stopped walking and turned back to look at Sasuke. "Teme, lets just keep going! I'm not afraid of the dark!" Naruto announced. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Again dobe, common sense. You don't go wandering around in a forest at night. Besides, don't you want to eat your precious ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up. "RAMEN??? WHERE????" he yelled, looking left, right, up then down. Sasuke really did roll his eyes this time. "In your bag dobe. You have to cook it." Naruto dove for his bag and was about to devour it raw before Sasuke snatched it away. "What the hell teme?" "I told you, you have to COOK it." Naruto pouted. "How? There's no fire and we don't have matches. Figure out that problem GENIUS!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke smirked. "You really ARE a dobe. Did you forget your Vulpix? You know, a FIRE type?" Naruto turned bright red. "Sh-sh-SHUT UP TEME!" he screamed. Naruto called out his Vulpix and ordered it to use its ember to light some wood. "What about water teme?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke's eye twitched. "You DO have a Piplup don't you. What type is THAT?" Naruto turned red again before saying smugly, "you sure are relying on my pokemon a lot aren't you teme? Imagine where you'd be without me!" "I'd probably be fine. Its you who'd be in trouble, you don't even remember to use your pokemon for survival." Naruto's smug smirk was wiped of his face. He pouted, again, causing more inward twitching for Sasuke. "Dobe. I'm going to survey the area while the food cooks…and catch some REAL food from the stream back there before it gets too dark" Sasuke announced, standing up.

Sasuke called out Grotle upon arriving at the river. "Use seed bomb to knock out some fish for us to eat" Sasuke told his pokemon. "Grot!" The attack went some of the fish out of the water and to Sasuke's feet. "Now use cut to finish them." The fish now lay at Sasuke's feet, dead. He bent over and placed them in some plain brown wrapping he had brought with him. "Magneton!" Sasuke turned abruptly and came face to face with a Magneton. He called back his Grotle, and sent out his Sableye. A strange purple cloured pokemon with gemstone eyes came out of its ball. Sasuke waited for the Magneton to make the first move. Magneton charged at Sableye with tackle. Sasuke smirked as Magneton ran right through his pokemon. Sableye was half ghost, so normal type attacks had no effect what so ever. "Use nightshade followed by a quick fire punch" Sasuke commanded. "Sableye!" Sableye released the nightshade and while Magneton was recovering from the attack, Sableye got up close and hit it with a fire punch. Magneton was sent backwards into a tree. Sasuke grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it. Magneton was pulled in and the ball began to shake as it tried to escape. It stopped blinking for a moment before starting up again. Sasuke frowned. It was a determined one that was for sure. Again it stopped blinking and he waited in case it decided to start up yet again. It didn't. He walked up and pocketed the ball silently before walking back to camp with the fish he had caught with Grotle, Sableye at his side.

"Teme, what took you s long? Did you get lost?" Naruto grinned. "Dobe, I caught a pokemon." Naruto blinked. "eh? ANOTHER one??? But…that means you have….SIX now, I only have FOUR!" he whined. "Hn. Glad you can add up dobe." Sasuke sat down by the fire and skewered the freshly caught fish, two for each of them. He then set out some food for their pokemon. "Hey teme, what pokemon was it?"

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Itachi walked calmly through the dense forest, Deidara at his side. "Are we ever going to stop yeah?" Deidara complained. "Hn." "What yeah? Can you say any other words yeah?" "Can you say a sentence without adding 'yeah' at the end?" Itachi snapped back. "Yes I can…UN!"

"….."

"….."

Itachi sighed. "How the hell did I get stuck with Deidara…" Itachi said to himself. "What was that un?" Itachi twitched. _'The blonde dipshit just replaced his __'yeah'__ with __'un'__, I don't know which is worse…'_ "Helloooo un! Itachi un? It's getting dark, we should stop…UN" Deidara waved his hand in front of Itachi's face. Itachi's eye was twitching madly now. _'Must not kill Deidara…Must not kill Deidara…Must not-'_ "ITACHI UN!" Itachi snapped. "SHUT UP!!!! Argh! Stupid Kisame on a STUPID fucking solo mission…stuck with Deidara….adding un to his sentences now…" Itachi stormed of, leaving a shocked blonde behind. Deidara's face slowly slipped into a sly grin. _'I think I just found a new way to piss of the Uchiha, UN! UN POWER!...un.'_ He ran to catch up.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up with a yawn and stretch. "Mmmmm…good sleep" she murmurred to herself. She glanced at the clock. _'9:30am. I have three hours to get ready. Better start'_ she thought. She walked over to her black punk dog backpack and pulled out her toiletries and the dress she was going to wear for her contest. After her shower she slipped on the dress. It was black and grey checkered with a plaid skirt that ended a bit past her butt. It had a silver zip going down the front, from the top of the dress to hip level. Both sides of the zip had studds and had two thin straps going over her shoulder. The dress covered her back and drew attention to her slender figure, perfect curves and long legs. She grabbed some fishnet gloves and put on a pair of Mary Jane chain strap heels. Quickly applying her dark blue eyeliner, she nodded in approval at her reflection and made her way down the hall with her pokemon for some breakfast.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

TIMESKIP – Contest appeals

Sakura nervously wrung her hands as she watched appeal after appeal on the screen backstage. She was beginning to feel slightly intimidated by all the amazing presentations and she could only hope that the judges liked her performance. While she was thinking, she was approached by a male around 17. He was handsome with red hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and you could see his muscled ripple through the fabric of his shirt. He sat down next to her and introduced himself. "I'm Sasori Akasuna" he said. She turned and smiled kindly. "Sakura Haruno, have you done your appeal yet?" she asked. He shook his head no. "I believe I'm after you" he told her. She blinked. "Really? I can't wait to see it. You look like the type who puts a lot of thought into their work and takes pride in the result, no matter what others hink." It was his turn to blink. _'She's smart, and it seems she can view things in ways others cannot or do not appreciate..'_ he thought.

"Our next co-ordinator is SAKURA HARUNO!" the MC called. Large cheers erupted from the stands at her name. She smiled. "Look like I'm up." "Best of luck Sakura-san" Sasori said.

Sakura ran to the entrance of the stage, jumped high into the air and performed a triple flip before throwing her pokeball. Her Eevee came out and they landed in perfect sync with one another on the ground. "Eevee, use shadow ball and keep em coming!" Sakura called. Eevee opened it mouth, a large black and purple blob formed. With a cry it released its attack, only to launch more. The shadow balls rose into the air, forming a perfect circle and span around at high speed. "Ok, now use a single large swift!" Eevee did exactly as Sakura ordered, rather than many small stars launchng from it, a single, giant golden star formed and went into the centre of the spinning shadowballs. "Let's finish this Eevee! Up in the air then dive with iron tail!" "Vee!" it cried. Eevee ran towards the centre of the stage and jumped high into the air. It angled itself so that it was propelling downwards right above the large swift and shadowballs, its tail began to glow with power. The crowd and judges gasped at the order and risk. If the tactic screwed up, Eevee would be seriously hurt and Sakura would have no chance in this contest. As Eevee drew nearer, it began to spin even faster before flipping at the last second with such incredible speed that the force of its iron tail caused its other attacks to explode and form brightly coloured fireworks. Eevee landed gracefully on its feet, unscathed and not the slightest bit dizz, in front of its trainer. The crowd screamed their approval and cheered so loud it was deafening. Flowers were thrown to her as well as the odd phone number from her fanboys. "Simply beautiful. I feel honoured to have witnessed such a display!" said Nurse Shizune. " A risky dive and final move pulled of with extreme precision and elegance, it was an unforgettable experience" said a feminine looking boy with long black hair and dark eyes. He was Haku, one of the most respected co-ordinators in the world. "My favourite performance of the day, you keep coming up with daring routines that capture the attentions of trainers and co-ordinatores alike!" Sarutobi, president of the pokemon fanclub, praised. Sakura and her Eevee beamed with joy and bowed politely to the audience and judges before exiting the stage. "We did it Eevee!" Sakura said happily. "Vee! Eevee eev!" _/Yeah! I told you not to worry!/_ Sakura grinned, "and you were right." Sasori approached them with a smirk on his face. It wasn't mocking, more of a 'congratulations' kind of smirk. "Good luck Sasori!" Sakura said. Sasori nodded his thanks before exiting the room.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**AN: Ok! So chapter three is up. I know I said end of next week but my art study noted are on a different computer and my dad can't get them to me until tomorrow evening so….that means I'll spend some time on my stories tomorrow (as well as study). I decided Sasori will be an undercover Akatsuki. I can't be bothered writing up his appeal or their battles so next chapter I'm skipping to the finals. ****Sasori Vs. Sakura. Not sure who should win yet though. I'll let you vote on who should win but if I don't get any then I'll just decide.**** Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**Wolfie**


	5. Contest finals and Gym battle

**Chapter four**

Last time:

"We did it Eevee!" Sakura said happily. "Vee! Eevee eev!" _/Yeah! I told you not to worry!/_ Sakura grinned, "and you were right." Sasori approached them with a smirk on his face. It wasn't mocking, more of a 'congratulations' kind of smirk. "Good luck Sasori!" Sakura said. Sasori nodded his thanks before exiting the room.

Now:

Sakura stared at the opposition across the field from her. "The match between Sasori Akasuna and Sakura Haruno will determine the winner of Palkia City's Contest this year. You have five minutes, BEGIN!" shouted the MC. Sasori grabbed two poke'balls from his belt and threw them into the air. "Donphan, Manetric, your up!" he called calmly, making fangirls squeel and faint at the sound of his voice. "Eevee, Houndour, HIT IT!" Sakura yelled as she threw her poke'balls. "Donphan!" "Manetric!" "Eev!" "-growls-" each pokemon came out of their respective balls and got into a battle stance. "Donphan, rollout on Eevee, Manetric use charge" Sasori ordered. Donphan rolled into a ball and charged towards Eevee while Manetric gathered energy. "Eevee get out of the way with dig, Houndour, use smog!" Eevee dug into the ground just in time to avoid collision with Donphan's larger, heavier body while Houndour filled the stage with a poisonous gas. Sasori held a sleeve to his face to avoid inhaling it and squinted, trying to see where his opponents pokemon were as well as his own. He noticed some of his points go down on the scoreboard. "Eevee, mudslap and Houndour odor sleuth on Manetric!" he heard Sakura yell. _'Shit…mudslap is only a 50% accurate move but with Houndour using odor sleuth…I can't avoid it. Smart girl' _Sasori thought. "Netric!" he heard his pokemon cry out in pain as the attack hit dead on. More points from the score board lost. "Manetric, Thunderbolt!" Manetric sent a large volt of electricity out of its body, hitting Houndour. "Houndour! Are you ok?" Sakura asked, worried. "Dour.." it replied weakly, getting up. "Eevee, get to defence in front of Houndour!" Sakura ordered. "Eev!" Eevee jumped infront of Houndour and growled at its opponents. "Houndour, solar beam!" Houndour began to absord energy from the sun, charging up for its attack. Sasori's eyes narrowed, _'if Eevee doesn't dodge it goes down. If it does then Houndour is out. She must have something up her sleeve, but what?'_. "Manetric, hyper beam and Donphan rollout." His pokemon launched their attacks straight to Eevee. Sakura waited until their attaks were close enough before shouting, "PROTECT, NOW!" A large green sphere engulfed both Eevee and Houndour as their opponents attacks were repelled. Donphan crashed into Manetric but managed to regain its footing, Manetric however took the hit hard and struggled to stand. "Dour!" Houndour was ready for its attack. "Alright Houndour, use solar beam!" the solar beam hit Manetric and it collapsed. Sasori returned his pokemon to its ball. He frowned but then noticed Houndour was panting. _'That's right…her Houndour took a hit earlier on and no doubt launching an attack like solar beam had its tole on him.'_ "Donphan, take out Houndour. Use magnitude followed by gyro ball!" The ground shook hard and knocked Houndour of its feet. It didn't get a chance to stand as it was hit by his opponents gyro ball. "Houndour!" Sakura returned her Houndour to its ball and smiled. "You did great Houndour, I owe you." She looked up, a determined look in her eye. "Alright Eevee, its up to you." "Eevee!" it nodded and crouched down, ready to pounce or evade. "Use rapid spin and thunder fang Donphan!" Sasori told his pokemon. "Phan!" Donphan spun its body in Eevee direction, only to stop when close enough to use its thunder fang technique. "Eevee, use endure and wish!" Sakura ordered. "Vee!" Eevee braced itself for the attack and cried out as it hit its mark. _'Why didn't she avoid or use protect? She had the time…and what the hell is wish?'_ Sasori wondered. He then noticed the score board. He knew that he would have lost more points than her but was surprised when even his points went down again when hers did. _'What…and her pokemon should be down from that attack…'_ Sakura grinned. Guess you didn't know that endure makes sure the user withstands the next attack and that wish restores its hp" she called out to him. Sasori's eyes widened. _'Smart girl…'_ "Donphan, hyper beam!" "Eevee, secret power!" The two attacks collided in mid air, perfectly matched. A loud explosion sounded and the screen was hidden from view by large amounts of smoke as the buzzer sounded. They were out of time. They turned and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat as she waited in nervous anticipation for the result to show. Finally, the smoke cleared, revealing the winner. Her points passed that of Sasori's but just barely. She finally released the breath she had been holding and glanced at Sasori whilst the MC declared her the winner. He stood there, calm as ever with a smirk on his face. She walked over to him, Eevee by her side and held out her hand. Sasori turned towards her and offered her a small smile before taking it in a firm grasp. "Now, that's true sportsmanship there ladies and gentlemen!" the MC shouted, gesturing to the pair. Sakura blushed at the attention and Sasori chuckled, pushing her towards the MC to receive her ribbon. "Thank you very much and I want to congratulate and thank Sasori as well for an intense and memorable fight" Sakura said, smiling genuinely. The crowd cheered and the judges clapped.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"Thank you Nurse Shizune." Sakura took her poke'balls and released her pokemon. "Hey, you guys hungry?" They all sounded their response and she led them over to a table where she had set up their food. "I'll be right back you guys, I want to call Proffesor Iruka and get him to send over one of my pokemon for my next contest" she told them. They nodded before continueing on their meal. Sakura made her way over to the public video phone on the opposite wall and dialed the number. "Hello?" came a males voice, his image appeared on the screen. He looked fairly young with spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes and a scar running across his nose. "Hey Proff. Iruka!" Sakura greeted, "Ah! Sakura! How may I help you today?" he replied. "Um, can you please send me my Togekiss? I'm going to use her in my next contest!" Sakura said happily. "Sure thing, congratulations on winning the contest over in Palkia today" he said. She blinked. "How'd you know that? OMG are you like, psychic now? Or are you using my Alakazam to tell you in some way?" Iruka sweatdropped. "Erm no. I saw you on T.V" he told her. "Oh…my bad" she grinned innocently and he had the urge to hit his head on the nearby wall. "Anyway, I'm sending Togekiss over now." As he finished saying that, a pink coloured poke'ball appeared. She picked it up carefully and let out her pokemon. "Togekiss!" it said happily, greeting its trainer. "Hey there girl! Long time no see! Thanks proff. I'll talk to you another time, bye!" she hung up the phone. "Come on Togekiss, lets go to the others and get you some food." "Toge! Toge togekiss!" _/Yay food! I can't wait to see the others!/ _Togekiss flew ahead and landed next to her Houndour. "Kiss!" it greeted. The other pokemon replied back happily while Sakura took out some food for the new arrival. "Togekiss, this is Eevee, Eevee, this is Togekiss" she introduced. "Eev eev Eevee!" Togekiss like this Eevee, it had such a happy aura.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

ELSEWHERE

"You have a report on your progress?" came a cold voice. "Yes Leader-sama. There is a girl, pink hair, green eyes. She's a co-ordinator who just won her first ribbon here in Sinnoh at the Palkia City contest. She's strong and intelligent. Her pokemon are strong too and still haven't reacher their full potential. She defeated me in the final round" replied a calm voice. The other male nadded, his ringed eyes closed in thought. "I want you to keep an eye on her, act as her rival as well as friend and if possible, persuade her to join us. If what you say is true, she would indeed make a great addition to our organisation." "Of course Leader-sama." "Good, you are dismissed…Sasori." The redhead bowed his head in respect before cutting of the transmission. _'Sakura Haruno…someone such as you I should have heard about atleast…who are you?'_ he thought, deciding to do some background check on her. He made his way down the halls of the pokemon centre and spotted her with her pokemon, eating an early dinner. Sasori walked up and sat down next to her. She turned and greeted him politely. "Hello Sakura-san." She frowned slightly. "Just Sakura will be fine Sasori-san. I don't like people treating me so formaly." He smirked. "Only if you call me Sasori, no suffix's attached" he bargained. She grinned. "You have yourself a deal. Would you like any food?" He shook his head. "I'm not quite hungry yet." They talked for a few hours before she finally left to go to sleep. She had said she'd be leaving early tomorrow because she promised to meet some new companions of hers at the pokemon centre at the end of the forest ahead.

Sakura stretched before getting into bed, her pokemon laying around her body. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, slipping into a dreamless slumber. She woke up to the sound of her phone beeping. She groaned. It only felt like she'd been sleeping for five minutes. She sighed and carefully got up, walking into the bathroom she slipped out of her black silk night dress and got into the shower, singing.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

TIMESKIP – Yesterday with Sasuke and Naruto

"Teme, we're FINALLY here in Floaroma City!!! Let's go to the gym now!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke walked up to him and proceeded to hit him on the head. Extra hard. "Owwwww, what was that for?" anime tears streamed down Naruto's face. "Hn. Dobe. We need to get to the pokemon centre and mart first to heal our pokemon and restock on supplies." "Oh yeah…" As they made their way to the pokemon centre, they were ambushed by fangirls. "Omg, you guys are like so hot! Have my babies!" yelled a random purple haired girl. "Back of Ami the black haired ones mine!" yelled a white haired girl. "You guys can have him, I want the blonde dude" drooled a blue haired girl with pale green eyes. Sasuke and Naruto backed away slowly before turning on their heels and running. "Hey where'd they go?" asked the Ami, looking up from strangling the white haired girl. "It's all your fault Kisa!" screamed the white haired girl. "What the FUCK did I do you grandma?" screamed Kisa. "I'm not 'grandma' stop calling me that!" "Then explain why the HELL you have WHITE hair!" They continued their pointless aguing, completely forgetting about Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was panting by the time they reached the pokemon centre. They had taken the longer route, void of any fangirls. "That was scary!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hn." "How the hell are you not tired from that run?" Naruto demanded. "Hn. Cause I don't eat boxes and boxes of ramen at one sitting." Naruto glared and stomped towards the glass doors of the pokemon centre, only to forget to slide them open and walking straight into it. Sasuke face palmed himself. _'How the Hell am I still sane with this guy around?'_ he thought to himself. He walked to the entrance calmly and opened the door. "You coming in or going to just lye there" he stated more than asked. Grumbling, Naruto got up and walked in after Sasuke, ignoring the giggling girls and making his way to the counter where a Blissey was standing with Nurse Shizune. "Hey Nurse Shizune!" Naruto yelled. "Hello, welcome to Floaroma City pokemon centre! Do you require a room and some treatment for you pokemon?" she asked politely. "Yes please! Then I'm going to beat this cities gym leader, BELIEVE IT!" WHACK! "Dobe…" Naruto was now sporting a large lump on top of his head. The Blissey beside Nurse Shizune sweatdropped. After their pokemon were healed and they had both taken a shower in their rooms, they made their way down to the cafeteria to get some late lunch. "Neh, Sasuke-teme. When are we going to battle the gym leader?" Naruto asked. "We'll go after lunch. I don't want to stay here longer than necessary." Naruto grinned. "YES!!! I can't wait! I'm going to get my SECOND badge BEFORE you!" Sasuke was tempteed to roll his eyes.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

OUTSIDE GYM

Sasuke and Naruto stood outside a large, glass ceilinged building which was shaped oddly like a Vileplume. Naruto gaped at it. "Holy shit teme! The building looks like a fucking glass pokemon! That's so awesome! I'm gonna make MY house like that one day!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it. Now whats your name cutie, and of course your hot companions too?" cam a girls voice. Sasuke winced. To him, her voice sounded a LOT like nails being dragged slowly down a chalkboard. _'Unlike Sakura's…her voice is so heaven…WAIT! What the HELL am I thinking? STOP!'_ Sasuke inwardly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! That's Sasuke-teme over there and we're here to challenge you to a battle for the…" he trailed of and whispered to Sasuke, "what badge does she give us again?" Sasuke face palmed himself AGAIN. "Dobe…we're here for the Solar badge." "YEAH! What he said! The Solar badge!" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Well I have plans for today. I need to get fitted for this beautifullll purple gown AND I have to go to the salon and get my hair and nails done. I have no time to battle both of you." Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to do this but…he slowly walked up to Ino, a seductive smirk on his face. She practically had a nose bleed when his smooth voice reached her ears. "Don't you think you can make an exception for us Ino? Bend the rules a bit maybe?" She melted into goo. "O-ofcourse I can Sasuke –kun! How about a double battle? The both of you against me. You both use one pokemon each and I'll use two…" she trailed off to stare into Sasuke's eyes. He was resisting the urge to gag. "Won't that be unfair to you Ino?" asked Naruto. She thought a minute. "Well, I guess I could make it so you have to take out both my pokemon but neither of yours can go down. Deal?" "YES!! BELIEVE IT!" "Sasuke-kun…if you ever find the battle to hard…you can always swap to MY team. We'll have LOTS of FUN!" she attempted to sound seductive. He inwardly shuddered at her voice. "Hn. Lets just start the beattle."

Ino stood on one side of the grassy field inside the gym, Sasuke and Naruto on the other. "Ok, so you know ho it goes. I use two pokemon, you use one each, you have to take out both of mine without a loss on your side. Now, come on out Bella, Rosy!" Ino shouted. Two flashes of light appeared from the poke'balls, revealing a Bellossom (Bella) and Roselia (Rosy). "Vulpix, go!" Naruto yelled. "Vulpix!" it cried as it emerged from its ball. "Hn. Seviper" Sasuke said cooly, making Ino drool. A large black snake with yellow, red and purple markings emerged from the ball. It slithered up next to Vulpix, the small brown foxlike pokemon with six tails curled at the ends. "Alright dobe. Listen closely. We have to work together on this, no stupid head on charges on your part understood? If either one of our pokemon goes down, then we don't get a badge. Now, I'm going to create a cover, you use that chance to get close enough to Bellosom for an up close hit. I'll take Roselia seeing as poison types can't be poisoned" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded to show his understanding. Though it didn't seem like it, he could be serious when the situation demands it. "Seviper, create a cover with haze." "Vulpix, use it to get up close to Bellosom!" Seviper opened its jaws and released a black fog, blinding its opponents. Vulpix charged in the direction Bellossom had been, and got ready to use will-o-wisp. "Launch it now!" Naruto ordered. The hot fire attack made its way in Bellossom's direction. "Bella, use hyper beam!" Bellossom released a huge beam of light that was a perfect match against Vulpix's attack. Vulpix was forced to jump back next to Seviper to avoid being hit. "Naruto, your Vulpix ok?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, he didn't get hit." "Good, now hyper takes up energy. Bellossom can't attack for one turn so this is our chance to take it out. Go to Bellossom again and when Roselia comes to its defence, I'll cut in front of it." "You got it teme." Vulpix and Serviper got ready to attack, hearing the conversation between their trainers. "Alright Vulpix, get up close to Bellossom by using you quick attack!" "VUL!" Vulpix charged at its opponent at high speed. "Rosy, defend Bella!" Ino shouted hurriedly, forgetting Seviper. "Get underground with dig, then use glare" Sasuke ordered calmly so that Ino couldn't hear. Seviper burried into the ground and sprang up in front of Roselia. It sent it a menacing look, paralyzing it. "Rosy!" Ino cried. "Vulpix, use heat wave now!" "PIX!" Vulpix let out a hot breath of fire on Bellossom, taking it out. "Seviper, use earthquake." The ground shook, sending Roselia flying backwards and into a wall. Roselia stood up shakily as Ino returned her Bellossom to it's poke'ball. "Rosy, use magical leaf!" Roselia sent an array of glowing leaves in Seviper's direction, hitting it. "Viperrrrrr" it cried. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Rosy, petal dance!" Roselia released pink petals from the roses on its arms, striking Vulpix and Seviper. Seviper was taking a lot of damage and looked ready to collapse soon. "Dobe, we have to end this. One more hit and Seviper could go down. We need to do a combination." Naruto nodded. "Seviper, use haze again" Sasuke ordered. Seviper opened its jaws and let out a foggy breath, covering the field. Vulpix began to charge toward the confused Roselia while Seviper burried below ground. They both appeared in front of Roselia. "Flamethrower!" shouted both Sasuke and Naruto. Both pokemon opened their jaws and let out the huge fire attack. Roselia was forced back and collapsed in a heap. "Rosie!" Ino ran over to her pokemon. Ino sniffled as she returned her pokemon. "I can't believe I loat the match" she whined. "Sasuke-kun…I need a hug. Please, comfort me" she gave him (well tried to) a cute (COUGHCOUGH) puppy eyes look. Sasuke cringed inwardly, outwardly he just said his trademark 'hn' and turned his head. "Cheer up Ino! You did awesome! You nearly took out Sasuke's Seviper!!!" Naruto grinned. Ino looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Naruto…" she whispered, she cleared her throat and stood, walking towards them. "I present you both with your own Solar Badge" she handed them each a badge. It was a pale yellow and orange swirl in the shape of a sun.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

LATER

"So teme, what we gonna do tomorrow? Sight see? Buy ramen? Buy other stuff????? How long do we get to stay????" Naruto was jumping around excitedly. Sasuke glared at him. "No. tomorrow we wake up early, last minute healing and shopping for supplies, breakfast and then we leave." Naruto stopped jumping and put on a sad face. "Whyyyy? Whay can't we stay???" he whined. "Incase you've forgotten dobe, we're meeting SAKURA." Naruto's eyes widened and he started jumping around happily again. "Yay!!! Saku-chan!!!" Sasuke sighed. _'This is gonna be a loooong trip'_ he thought.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**AN: Yay! End of chapter four. Next chapter will focus more on Deidara, Itachi and possibly Sasori. Uh, incase I haven't explained, the story is ItaSakuDei with slightly onesided SasuSaku at times (on Sasuke's part). Sasori is her rival/friend/undercover antagonist. I'm going to edit the character profiles because I want to replace some of their pokemon for both Sakura's group and the Akatsuki. Plus I need to add Sasori. Can't believe I forgot him T.T thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Wolfie**


	6. SHOWDOWN! Sasuke vs Neji

**Chapter five**

Last time:

"So teme, what we gonna do tomorrow? Sight see? Buy ramen? Buy other stuff????? How long do we get to stay????" Naruto was jumping around excitedly. Sasuke glared at him. "No. tomorrow we wake up early, last minute healing and shopping for supplies, breakfast and then we leave." Naruto stopped jumping and put on a sad face. "Whyyyy? Whay can't we stay???" he whined. "Incase you've forgotten dobe, we're meeting SAKURA." Naruto's eyes widened and he started jumping around happily again. "Yay!!! Saku-chan!!!" Sasuke sighed. _'This is gonna be a loooong trip'_ he thought.

Now:

Itachi walked through th forest calmly, ignoring Deidara, who seemed to be squeeling with delight everytime he caught sight of a pokemon that was so 'artistically' created. _'Honestly…what a fucking nutcase…'_ Itach shook his head. This blonde would be the death of him. He stopped when a voice adressed him, and it wasn't Deidara. "Hey Weasel, hows all that brooding of yours going?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue Ryo, or it just might accidently fall out." A male walked out from the shade of the tree he was leaning on, revealing his features. His hair was jet black and messy, the fringe falling over his eyes. He had dark purple streaks in his black hair which was natural and his eyes were a slightly lighter shade but still an incredibly deep purple. He wore the standard Akatsuki black leather jacket with red clouds that was left unbuttoned, exposing his chest as he wore no shirt. He had a red tie hanging loosely from the collar, black straight jeans that were a bit big for him and black etnies to complete the look. "Ryo? What are you doing here un? Where's Sasori un?" Deidara asked, walking over to them. Ryo nodded his head at Deidara, acknowledging him before replying, "he's heading this way. Meeting for a rendezvous here. Leader had a mission for us. Apparently, Sasori found a potential member for us in one of his pokemon contest thingo's. She's femal and talented, beat him in the final rounds. Names Sakura Haruno and has pink hair." "We've seen her un! We've been following Itachi's lil' bro's group and they've met up. Their going to meet up a little ways from here at the pokemon centre and travel together un." Ryo smirked. "Is that so? Looks like we'll be seeing a LOT of each other eh Weasel?" It was common knowledge amongst the Akatsuki that Itachi and Ryo didn't get along, even less so than Itach and Deidara. Heck, it was safe to say that Itachi and Ryo _despised_ each other. No one knew why. They just did. "Hn." Itachi wasn't impressed in the slightest. At that moment, another figure emerged. This figure was red headed with dark brown eyes. "Itachi, Deidara" Sasori greeted. He no longer wore th clothes he did at the contest and in Palkia City. Instead he wore the Akatsuki jacket, a black 'Resistance: Fall of man' shirt, crimson coloured straight legged pants with dog clips and black lace up boots. "Good to see you again Sasori" Itachi replied. Unlike most of the Akatsuki, Itachi found that Sasori actually was worth to talk to once in a while as they could hold an intelligent conversation, if not for rude interuptions by the other members. "I hope Ryo is not bothering you too much, we were passing through. I take it Ryo has informed you of our mission?" Sasori asked. "Yea un. Coincidence that the girl your following is going to be travelling with the guys we're folliwing un!" Deidara said happily. Sasori rose an eyebrow, "is that so?" "Hn. The girl you are following will be at the pokemon centre, same direction we are headed. She and my foolish little brother and his friend will be meeting there so they can continue their travels with one another." "I see, we won't be going. It would be too suspicious if I just showed up. I shall see her along the road she takes to the next contest."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"Look teme! The pokemon centre! FINALLY!!!!!" Naruto pointed to a light green coloured pokemon centre. The green blended in nicely with the forest behind it but not so much so that it looked over the top. A clear field for battling and training was off to the left side and on the right was a lake with a few trees and flowers scattered around, the perfect place to relax and get some fresh air. Sasuke remained silent and continued to walk down the path leading to the centre's entrance. Inside, they were surprised with the large amount of trainers. They had thought it would be quite empty, with the location and all, but it seemed that this was in fact a popular place to stay because of the scenary and serene atmosphere. They walked to Nurse Shizune and got their pokemon healed, as well as a room. A male there age turned to look at them before walking over and introducing himself. "I'm Neji Hyuuga, you are?" he asked. He had long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes that looked almost white. "Sasuke Uchiha. That's 'The Dobe' though some call him Naruto. I prefer the former." "HEY!" the blonde shouted indignantly. Neji smirked. "I see, how about a pokemon battle Uchiha? I can see that you'd be a somewhat decent opponent" he said. Sasuke responded with his own smirk, "hn."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Sasuke and Neji stood on opposite sides of the field, a large group of trainers had come to watch the battle between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. The two clans didn't have the pleasentest of histories so it was sure to be a fight to remember. A girl with brown hair n two buns spoke. "The battle between Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha is about to begin. A total of five pokemon may be used, begin!" Neji grabbed a poke'ball from his belt. "Slowbro, go" he tossed the ball into the air and a strange looking pink pokemon with a weird shell attached to its tail stood in front of him. "What the hell is that teme? It looks so weird!" Naruto yelled. Everyine in the area sweatdropped. "Hn. Shut up dobe. Go Grotle!" "Slowbro, start with focus punch!" Neji ordered calmly. "Bro…" Slowbro pulled back its glowing right fist and charged at Grotle. "Use energy ball!" Sasuke shouted. The two attacks collided in mid air, both doing damage on the pokemon. "Grotle, tackle then bite!" "Use withdraw Slowbro" Neji told his pokemon. As Grotle neared, Slowbro withdre into its hardened shell, protecting it from most of the damage that would have been inflicted. "Water pulse quick!" A large ultrasonic wave of water came from Slowbro's mouth, knocking Grotle of its feet. "Grotle! Use leafstorm now!" "GROTLE!" A large shower of leaves came from its back, making its way to Slowbro. "Fireblast!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Shit!" he cursed. Leafstorm and fireblast met and caused a large explosion, puhing both trainer and pokemon back. "Slowbro, focus punch quick!" Slowbro aimed another powerful punch in Grotle's direction, this time making contact. "Grotle…." Grotle was sent flying backwards and landed in a heap, out cold. The girl with brown hair spoke, "Grotle is unable to battle, Slowbro wins!" Cheers were heard for Neji. Sasuke grit his teeth and recalled his pokemon.

"Cranidos, go" Sasuke bit out angrily. ", honestly Uchiha, I expected more from you. Are you sure you're a _real_ Uchiha?"Neji sneered mockingly. Sasuke clenched his fists but did not make any rash attacks. If he did, he knew he'd lose quickly. "Cranidos, use screech followed by crunch." Cranidos opened its large jaws and released a painful cry which could make your ears bleed. however, seemed unaffected by the attack. "What the…why isn't it working teme?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke growled. "I forgot about 's special ability." "Eh? Whats that teme?" Naruto looked confused. "'s special ability is soundproof. Sound based attacks don't work on him. Cranidos' screech attack is a sound originated move." "oh…I get it now teme!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the match. "Cranidos, get up close to ." Cranidos rushed forward, avoiding a punch from . "Use iron tail now." Cranidos' tail began to glow white as it jumped high into the air, did a flip and collided with . Neji's pokemon reared back at the collision, dazed. Sasuke didn't waste the opportunity to take it out.. "Cranidos, finish with shockwave." A large blast of electricity made its way to , hitting dead on. collapsed in a heap. " is unable to battle, the victor is Cranidos" the brown haired girl declared, sounding quite annoyed. It was clear she had wanted the white eyed brunnette boy to win. Squeels were heard from fangirls over Sasuke's win. "Shut up will you. There are still three more battles to go" Sasuke said snappily. The fangirls backed away from his glare.

"Poochyena, go" Sasuke said, chucking a red and white pokeball up. A dog like pokemon emerged, it had light grey fur with a black belly, face and paws and two fangs peeking from its lower lip. "Linoone, wipe the floor with the Uchiha." A slender pokemon which resembled a furret emerged opposite Poochyena. "Poochyena, use tackle, followed by bite." Poochyena charged towards Linoone. "Avoid it and counter with quick attack!" Linoone made a graceful get away before turning around and charging at high speed towards Poochyena, knocking it of its feet. "Poochyena, use poison fang before it escapes!" Poochyena opened it mouth and clamped onto Linoone. Linoone yelped in pain and felt the poison enter its system. "Shit.." Neji cursed. "Use water pulse Linoone" Neji didn't want to admit defeat. Linoone sent a ball of water at Poochyena, who sent it out of the way by using iron tail. Linoone was struggling to stay up with the effects of the poison from Poochyena's previous attack. Finally it collapsed in exhaustion an Sasuke was declared the winner again. "Wigglytuff, your next" Neji released a pink and white pokemon that Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit at. "Your kidding right? That thing looks like a bunny! Ahahahahaha!" Naruto rolled on the ground, trying to breath properly but failing miserably. Neji's eyes narrowed, as did Wigglytuff's. Wigglytuff waltzed up to Naruto and hit him with an icy wind attack. "Ow! Teme, that bunny thing just attacked me! You better beat it!" Naruto whined. "Hn. Magneton." Sasuke was feeling rather confident about this match. There was no way Wigglytuff could win. That pink normal typed bunny against his electric/steel type? Not a chance in hell for it. Magneton came out and stared down it opponent, who stuck out its tongue in return. "Magneton, no playing around. Use thundershock" Sasuke scowled. "Use light screen, followed by fire punch" Neji whispered the last order so he could take Sasuke by surprise. As the attack neared, a transluscent screen appeared before Wigglytuff, repelling the attack. Wigglytuff then charged forward, pulling its arm back. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the flames form around Wigglytuff. _'Shit…'_ he thought. The attack hit dead on and Magneton received quite a fair amount of damage. Wigglytuff flipped backwards in the air, landing back in front of its trainer. "Magneton, use metal sound." A horrible screeching sound emitted from Magnetond, causing Wigglytuff to curl its ears. This was just what Sasuke needed. "Ok, now use tri-attack!" three beams of light came from Magneton and hit Wigglytuff. "Tuff!!!" it cried out in pain. "Wigglytuff, hang in there. Use sing now!" Wigglytuff began to sing a soft melody, lulling its opponent to sleep. "Now, flamethrower!" Neji yelled. Wigglytuff released a large stream of flame, hitting Magneton. The pokemon woke up from the impact but was unale to continue battling. "Wigglytuff is the winner!" Tenten yelled happily. "The final match will decide the victor." Fangirls cheered while men were yelling war cries of sorts. "Seviper, go!" "Natu, win this for me" both trainers yelled as they tossed up their last choices.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"Your brothers holding his own against the Hyuuga un. That's good isn't it un?" asked a blonde from the rooftops. His companion didn't reply. He continued to watch the battle from high of the ground. :Oi Itachi, you listening to me un?" Deidara poked him in the side. Itachi was very close to pushing him of the roof that his temporary partner was sitting on. Honestly, what kind of moron sat on the slanted roof of a pokemon centre where you could easily fall off? Deidara obviously. "Quiet Deidara, I'm watching the battle." Deidara snarled angrily but said nothing further. They watched the first four matched between the new rivals. It was now tied and the winner of the last battle would be the winner of the match. "Seviper vs. Natu. What do you think un?" "I thought I told you to shut up."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**AN: That's chapter five! I'm not sure who should win yet. I was thinking Neji nut I think I'll let you decide! Review to let me know please! Thanks for reading**

**Wolfie**


End file.
